bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eligos
Ciel (シエ, Shieru) is a demon currently residing in the Human World. His true name is Eligos, known as one of the 72 princes of Hell. A true being of the Underworld, Ciel is known for his demonic power that managed to not only managed to dethrone and kill a previous Prince of Hell but also replace him in his position. Appearance Ciel is a master shape-shifter, thus he is able to constantly change his form so masterfully that almost noone could recognize him from one form to another. He has already taken hundreds of forms within his life time however, one prominent trait of all his forms is his red glowing eyes. Currently, he took the form of a young man appearing to be in his teens. He has charcoal-black hair that appears to be unkept and an usually white complexion that many finds eerie and unnerving. While this form may be considered attractive to some, the expression he displays is mostly uncaring and aloof which shows his desire to be left alone. He always appear serious despite any kind of situation and does not change this kind of demeanor even in the most surprising of events. The clothes he wears are often the same; darkly colored long-sleeved polo underneath a black coat and jeans with a similar color. He also wears black leather shoes to match preference on dark themed clothings. However, Ciel does wear other kinds of clothes but his preference of darkly colored ones is still fairly obvious. Personality History Eligos was the child of two Tsukimono whom were assasinated by an unknown assailant. As a demon, he grew up and fended for his own for the most part of his life. His childhood was spent in isolation as he lived independently; cut from the rest of the world. He did well alone even in the harshest parts of Hell. Quickly did he develop the powers and skills needed in order to survive the most brutal of environent. In a place where only the strong can stay and live, Eligos was one of the few who not only managed to survive but also gained enough power to let others know he was not to be messed with. Over the course of years, Eligos killed many of his brethren. He lived with the belief that Hell was a place you can either kill or be killed. Soon, he began developing more of his power, focusing on how to become stronger. Eligos' mind was filled with every intention to grow more powerful than the others. He participated in many mass killings and accepted every challenge his enemies dared to give. The name, "Eligos the Demon-Slayer" ''soon spread all throughout of Hell. Although young and quite unexperienced compared to the ancients, Eligos was considered one of the deadliest demons ranked among even those of the 72 princes of Hell. Becoming powerful and threatening, one of the princes decided to test just how powerful Eligos was. The prince, known as Ceere, challenged Eligos to a fight. After a very long battle that dragged-out for nearly two days between two powerful demons, it concluded with Eligos defeating his adversary with his hands soaked with the very blood of the prince he killed. With the death of the prince, Eligos proved his power worthy to be included in the 72 princes of Hell. Replacing the dead prince's position, Eligos became one of the rulers of Hell. The region previously owned by the ex prince was then transferred to Eligos as he became a '''Prince of Hell.' Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Character